Organization XIII Meets ADHD
by Lynk A. Creonan
Summary: What happens when two sisters stumble upon The Castle That Never Was and imediatly cause trouble? What happens when the older sister forgets to take her medication and acts loopy? Full summary inside. DemyxxOC, ZexionxOC, AxelxRoxas, XemnasxSaix


**Summary:  
A funny story about what happens when two sisters stumble upon The Castle That Never Was, one of which, had not taken her medication for A.D.H.D that day. Throught the story is conflicts, how they are solved, relationships, and one huge issue that gets the sisters in one huge mess.**

**Couples:  
ZexionxOC  
DemyxxOC  
AxelxRoxas (slightly)  
XemnasxSaix (implied)**

**Rated T For:  
Slight Language**

* * *

"HEEEYYY!" Miyu yelled as she burst through the doors of a castle.

"Miyu! Come back here!" Nyoko screamed as she ran after her older sister.

"This place is so cool! You have to come see this Nyoko!"

"You didn't take your pill today, did you?"

"What pill?"

"You have A.D.D, remember?"

"A.D.H.D!" she corrected, putting emphasis on the H.

"Oh boy,"

"Hey, look at this! This floor is white!"

"So is the rest of this place, and we just got here."

"I think we should paint it… POK-A-DOTS! I can see it now!" she waved her hand in front of her from left to right with arm fully extended.

Nyoko sighed. This was a typical day for the two sisters when the older one had not taken her medication for whatever reason. Normally, she was calm and 'normal' you could say; well, more normal than she is now.

"Hey Miyu," Nyoko began as her sister started painting the walls with purple paint.

"Hmm?"

"How did we get here?"

"Oh, well, I was running, and you were chasing, and now were here!"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue!"

Soon, after Miyu had successfully painted two large purple dots on the walls, Nyoko heard someone approaching the hall they were in.

"Uh, Miyu…?" Nyoko tried to interrupt.

Miyu acted like she couldn't hear her because she was too busy chanting, "Painting purple circles, painting purple circles,"

The someone got closer. Nyoko ran over to Miyu and grabbed the paint brush from her hand. "Hey, I was painting purple circles with that!"

"Now's not the time!"

"There is always time to paint purple circles! What is wrong with you? Are you prejudice against purple circles? You are, aren't you?"

"Umm, who are you?" The someone arrived.

"Hi my name is Miyu!" she outstretched her hand for the someone to shake. She gasped. "You have a porcupine on your head." While she was busy arguing with the someone about his hair, Nyoko examined his peculiar wardrobe. He was wearing an all black cloak. You don't run into many people dressed like that anymore.

"And that's why I love the color purple!" Nyoko heard Miyu say.

"Wait, what were we talking about? I so do not have that memorized."

"No, DON'T!" Nyoko screamed. "She is going to start all over again!"

"Axel, what is going on over here? Oh, and by the way, we have some unfinished business to attend to." another person said from the other end of the hallway. He had pink hair; that's not very common for a man.

"Psh, I don't know what you are talking about." the man named Axel scoffed.

"You stole and used my hair product!"

"Where's your proof?"

"You hair has the same soft texture that mine does!"

"Excuse me!" Nyoko shouted over the argument. "Can one of you two tell me where we are?"

"Well dear, you are in The Castle That Never Was!" the pink haired man answered.

"They aren't supposed to know about that stupid!" Axel scolded.

"Aren't supposed to know what?" Miyu asked, turning around from the now purple spotted white wall.

"What did you do to our wall?" Axel hollered angrily.

"I made it look pretty!" she answered.

"Marluxia, can you get Superior and Saix for me while I look after these two idiots?" Axel asked with one of his eye's twitching. The man with the pink hair quickly left the scene.

"Two idiots?" Nyoko objected. "I am not an idiot."

"You let her tell you what to do; you're an idiot." He walked closer to Nyoko and was close to popping her personal bubble. "Got it memorized?" he said, tapping his temple with his index finger.

Nyoko and Axel stood glaring at each other, practically nose to nose, not saying a word. The only thing that they heard was their thoughts and Miyu in the background, "Painting purple circles, painting purple circles,"

"Wait a minute," Axel interrupted. "You two might be here awhile considering that you have just committed vandalism. So tell me, what is your name?"

"None of your business nosey!" Nyoko replied.

The two of them continued their starring contest.

"Am I seeing spots?" A low voice asked moments later.

"No superior, two girls broke in and painted purple circles all over the room." Marluxia explained.

"You see girl? You let her paint the entire room, S-T-U-P-I-D. Got it memorized?" Axel commented.

"This is your castle! You let it get out of hand!" Nyoko retorted.

"She is your friend!" Nyoko didn't dare comment on how Miyu was actually her older sister.

"Number VIII," the low voice began. Apparently, the man had been having a conversation with Miyu that didn't need to be repeated; ever. "I presume that you will be far better at explaining the situation than that thing."

"Thing? I am not a thing! I am a girl! I have proof!" Miyu objected. "Look, I have boobs!" She threw her hands to her chest and pointed out the obvious boobage. "I am a double D! So screw you bitch!"

"Alright then," a man with blue hair and a scar shaped like an X on his face said. "Getting back to the conflict here,"

"Thank you Saix. Since you two are obviously the culprits, we will assign you two a court day." The low voiced man said

"Umm, Superior?" Saix whispered. "Do we even have a court room?"

"We do now! So! Saix! Take these two ladies to the vacant rooms."

"Wait, rooms?" Marluxia and Axel interrupted.

"Yes, we ran out of room in the dungeon."

"Of course we did…"

So Nyoko and Miyu were dragged to their rooms. Well, Nyoko was dragged. Miyu on the other hand, skipped merrily while singing, "La lalalala la!"

"Marluxia!" Saix yelled. "I thought I told you to grab her wrists!"

"I tried, I really tried! She just skips way faster than me!" Marluxia complained. "I bet she has had training in the martial art form of skipping."

"Martial what now?" Miyu asked stupidly as she stopped in her tracks.

"Quick! Get her Scooby Doo!" Marluxia yelled while epically pointing at Miyu. Saix slowly turned his head and glared at Marluxia. Saix stupidly released Nyoko from his grasp and she sprinted off in the same direction Miyu was going in.

XxXxXxX

"Miyu! Miyu!" Nyoko called as she ran through the endless hallways.

"Who is Miyu?" a perky voice asked her. Nyoko spun around and found herself facing a blonde guy with his head cocked and eyes wide with curiosity.

Nyoko sighed. "She is my idiot of an older sister. We were esca- uh I mean, how do I put this…"

"Oh! You are the girl that painted purple pok-a-dots on the walls and floor of the main entrance?" he asked.

"All of these people keep blaming me…" Nyoko mumbled.

"My name is Demyx!" he kindly announced, offering a hand for her too shake. The vibe that Nyoko got from Demyx made her sigh. Just by the few words that he had said, she knew that Demyx was a whole lot like Miyu when she is not medicated, and that is not always a good thing.

"I'm Nyoko." She replied taking the offered hand.

"We are going to be best friends!"

"Oh geeze… this is going to be a long day…"

Nyoko heard footsteps form the hall she had come down, and they were approaching fast. "Is there somewhere I can hide?" Nyoko asked eagerly.

Demyx looked around until he spotted a door. "Oh! Here!" he grabbed Nyoko's wrist and pulled her through the door. "Wow this room is small." He commented as he closed the door.

Nyoko began to blush; she was pressed up against Demyx. "Demyx…" she mumbled. "That is because we are in a closet!" Nyoko said, her voice getting louder with each word.

They stood together in the closet for a few moments. Demyx kept' shifting and making Nyoko feel more uncomfortable by the minute. Nyoko waited until the footsteps were gone. She grabbed the door handle and turned it. They came tumbling out of the closet. Nyoko landed on her back and Demyx landed on top of her.

Someone passed. He had blue-ish silver hair and it hung in his face. He stopped and looked at them. "I would ask what you are doing and who you are, but I am too busy running away."

"What are you running away from Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"That." The man pointed at a quickly approaching Miyu.

_**While Demyx and Nyoko were in the closet…**_

Miyu continued to skip through the hallways while chanting, "I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide," She was looking left and right as if she was about to cross the street. "Ow! Watch where you are standing mister!" she yelled after she had bumped into another man in a black cloak.

"Standing, I was merely reading this book." he said as he pointed down to the book that was lying upside down.

"In the middle of the hallway?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen."

Miyu stood up. "Kitchen? That sounds like a good place to hide! Can you show me where it is?"

The man sighed. "Alright, follow me."

"My name's Miyu! What's your name?"

"Zexion."

"Zexion," she gasped. "It fits perfectly because you're sexy!"

"Is it possible that we can make this trip in silence?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaayyyyybbbbbeeee, if you say the magic wooorrdd!"

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll be quiet, just for you."

_**Hallway's later…**_

"And that's why emo kids have cool hair." Miyu said, finishing yet another monologue that made no sense. Zexion was standing to the left of Miyu and slightly twitching.

"I thought you said you would be quiet."

She walked next to him for a few moments, clicking her tongue until she took a dramatic breath and said, "I forgot."

Zexion sighed and opened a white door. "We are here."

Miyu rushed in and quickly ran to the fridge. Zexion sighed again and sat down in a chair and started reading. Miyu soon found a huge supply of brownies and began to stuff them in her mouth. If only she had read what the sprinkles spelt out; Roxas' Brownies.

"What 'cha reading?" Miyu asked as she peered over Zexion's shoulder.

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"People."

"Lame." Zexion flipped the page. "No go baacckk! I didn't get to finish reading that page!"

"Ugh, you drive me insane."

"Oh you know you love it!" Miyu offered him a brownie.

"These brownies have sprinkles on them… rainbow sprinkles… oh no, you ate Roxas brownies!"

"What? But they are so yummy!"

"Miyu," Zexion began.

"Yeah?"

"Would you leave me alone if I said please?"

"NEVER!" Miyu jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G-get off me!"

"No way!" Somehow, Zexion managed to shake Miyu off of him and started to run. "Come back!" she cried as she ran after him.

Miyu had finally caught up with Zexion after a quick chase scene. She jumped on his back and yelled, "Tag! You're it!"

"Damnit," he mumbled.

Miyu opened her eyes and looked around. When she looked down at the ground, she noticed that Nyoko was lying on the ground and there was a blonde guy on top. "Ooohh! I see you met someone Nyoko! Who is he, your boyfriend?"

Nyoko looked up at Demyx who flashed a huge grin. She smacked him and pushed him off. "Jerk…" she mumbled.

"I know how you feel." Zexion said as he pointed to the clinging Miyu on his back. "Ow!"

"Wimp, I didn't bite you that hard." Yes, Miyu bit Zexion's finger.

"There they are!" Saix yelled as he and Superior approached the two girls.

"Hey it is the guy with a treasure map on his face!" Miyu yelled while pointing at Saix.

"Please get her off of me." Zexion pleaded.

Soon enough, Miyu was pried off of Zexion's back, Nyoko was pulled off the ground and they were both taken to their 'cells.'

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Nyoko said as she laid down on the bed in the room they gave her. She glanced around the room. The windows were barred and the door was locked. "How nice of them." She mumbled.

There was a knock on the door. "Superior gave us permission to visit you two is we wanted." A voice said.

Nyoko sighed. "Come in." the door unlocked and opened. It was Axel and a blonde boy who looked about the same age as Nyoko.

"Hey stupid." Axel greeted.

"You." Nyoko glared at him. "Why on earth would…why on earth would _you_ want to come and see _me_?"

"Actually, I wanted you to meet this little spark here." Axel pointed to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Roxas."

"Why would you want me to meet him?" Nyoko asked.

"Well,"

"You don't have a reason, do you?"

"No,"

"Well, sorry, but I think my life is better off without having two of you."

"Oh no, trust me, Roxas is nothing like me." Axel and Roxas looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I would never like him if he wasn't anything like me."

"Like him…? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Roxas is your boyfriend?"

"I told you it was obvious!" Roxas yelled as he elbowed him in the rib.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here or not?" Nyoko asked.

"Right, yeah, I don't really have a reason." Axel admitted.

"Then you can either leave or be kicked out."

"Which one is less painful?"

"Nyoko?" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"You are wanted in the meeting hall, I mean, court room."

"Aw, I don't get an escort?"

"Nyoko huh?" Axel began. "Some name."

The door opened and revealed Saix who dragged Nyoko to the 'court room.'

_**Ten minutes ago…**_

Miyu entered the room that was supposed to be her cell and began looking around. There wasn't anything that was super exciting, so she just collapsed on the bed. All of her previous energy had depleted from painting purple circles and from chasing Zexion.

Only for a few moments did she have time to relax. The door opened unexpectedly and in came a man with an eye patch. "What the hell? Don't you know how to knock? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you have an eye patch?"

"Whoa, enough questions. I just heard that there was a crazy girl in the castle and I wanted to check it out."

"Crazy? Who's crazy? I'm not crazy!" Miyu objected.

"Yeah, sure. So I'm Xigbar."

"What kind of name is Xigbar? And why do you have a eye patch? You look like a pirate, but not like a good Orlando Bloom pirate, like an ugly pirate."

"I'm not a pirate and it is none of your nosey beeswax why I have an eye patch."

"Well, you know what, I think that it should be my business because you just barged and mister that is inappropriate because I am girl and you are a guy. What if I was changing huh? Then what would you have done?"

"Well excuse me." Xigbar walked out. His visit obviously wasn't going to go as planned.

A few minutes later, he walked back into the room. "I'm supposed to escort you to the so called court room now."

Miyu sighed and got up and left.

The entire way to the room, Miyu was walking behind Xigbar saying, "Karate chop," and hitting him on the head many times.

"Will you cut that out already?"

"No! You're rude!" Xigbar sighed as they continued their walk to the room.

Once there, Miyu was reunited with Nyoko in the center of the room. The room was shaped like a circle and chairs all on the wall at different heights.

"Nyoko, Miyu, do you know why you are hear?" The Superior called.

"Because you guys are horrible interior decorators." Miyu answered

"She means because she painted purple spots on the walls and floor."

"No I didn't."

"My records show that Nyoko painted the walls." The superior objected.

"W-what? She is covered in paint? I am clean!"

"Show that your left hand." Axel said.

Nyoko turned her hand over and gasped. "Wait, how did I get paint on my hand?"

_Flashback_

Nyoko ran over to Miyu and grabbed the paint brush from her hand. "Hey, I was painting purple circles with that!"

_End Flashback_

"Miyu…"

"I didn't do anything, you took the paint brush." Miyu objected.

"Well I guess we know who is guilty."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Nyoko yelled.

"Zexion!" Miyu yelled as turned around and found him.

"Crap, she found me." Zexion pulled the hood up over his head, hoping that she would forget that he was there.

"I still know you're there! You are the only on with your hood up!"

"This is never going to end." he mumbled.

"Silence you two." Saix yelled.

"So Nyoko, your punishment," Superior restarted.

"I didn't do anything!"

"All of our records say that you were the one who painted the spots on the walls and floor."

"What records? Miyu and I have only been here for less than and hour!"

"Stop objecting, we all know the truth."

"Why did I take that stupid paintbrush? I should have just stood back in silence and just watched the scene. I didn't do anything…" Nyoko mumbled to herself as the Organization decided on what their punishment would be.

"Alright, your punishment is…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey Everybody! I have a question, would one/some of you like to see one of the scenes out of this chapter or any of the others? Well guess what! Now you can! Just send me a PM or a review with the scene in it, and I can draw it, paint it, color it, your choice! If you have any other questions, just ask!**

**REVEIW PLEASE!!! I wish to know what y'all think! Also, things I can improve on and mistakes I might have made. The next chapter will be coming soon! (Hopefully)**


End file.
